Sweet dreams
Chapter 4 "Sweet dreams" It was the next morning and Ash woke up with a big yawn and stretch. Ash got out of his tent and smelled eggs and bacon. May greeted Ash. "Good morning, sleepy head!" "Ha-ha very funny, May. Anyway is that eggs and bacon I smell?" "Yep and Professor Birch and I made it and if you don't hurry, I will eat your breakfast!" "Don't you dare!" Ash scowled. "Well, you'd better hurry up and come and get it!" Ash got up and chased May who had his breakfast. Professor Birch saw Ash and May chase each other just like they where in love. Still Ash couldn't catch up to May. May was tempting Ash to come and get his breakfast. "Come here and get it, Ash!" "Please, May, give it to me." Ash whined. "Come and get me first!" May teased. "Fine you ask for it!" Ash ran and grabbed May, carrying her over his shoulder and head back to camp. May struggled to escape. When Ash and May got back, Ash dropped May on the grass. "Hey that hurt!" May howled. "Well, never run with my breakfast again!" "Fine." May gave Ash his breakfast and Ash accepted it and started to eat. After eating breakfast, everyone started to pack their things and put them in Professor Birch's car. When everything was in the car, they headed off to Petalburg. It was about lunch time when they arrived at Petalburg. Ash and May got their things and got out of Professor Birch's car. May and Ash headed to May's home and rang the door bell. "Hello, anyone home?" Nobody answered the door. "Maybe you should ring the door bell again, May." Ash suggested. "Good idea." The brunette agreed. May rang the door bell again and this time, someone answered the door. It was May's mom, Caroline. "Hi mom!" "Hello dear, and hello Ash." "Hello again." "Well, come on in." Everyone went inside and sat down in the living room. May started a conversation. "Mom, where's Max?" �� "He is on his journey in Kanto. He left a few days ago." "Oh, I see." "Well, that means Max and I will have a battle soon." "I can't wait to see that!" "Why don't you put your stuff in the guest room, Ash?" May suggested. "Thanks. I will do that right now." "While I will put my stuff in my room." "Okay then, I will go and cook some dinner." "Oh goodie! Some of mom's home cooking!" Caroline smiled and headed to the kitchen and started to cook. While Ash and May went to their rooms. When Ash finished packing his stuff away he went to May. Today was the day he was going to tell his feelings to May. Ash went to May's room. "May are you here?" "Yeah, I'm here Ash. What do you want?" "Well I was going to tell you something..." "What is it Ash?" "Well May I really…" "Dinner's ready!" Caroline called out that it was time for dinner. "Damn." Ash punched the wall with anger with his left fist. "Oh well. You can tell me later Ash." "Umm sure..." May left the room and so did Ash. They were both heading to the dining room. May's dad, Norman was already at the table. "May! It's nice to see you again." "Well it's nice to see you again, Dad. You remember Ash right?" "How can I forget a great trainer like Ash after the battle we had a few years ago?" "Yeah that was a great battle!" "Well sit down and we can talk more." Ash and May sat down and Caroline took out a huge roast from the oven. "Yummy!" "Well dig in, everyone!" "Yippy!" So everyone did that and soon the roast was all gone. After eating everyone head to bed. Ash was already in his bed when May enter his room. "Ash?" "What is it, May?" �� "You were going to tell me something. What was it Ash?" "Well umm..." "Well, Ash?" "Well…umm…I was going to tell you it was time to eat." May was disappointed. May thought today was the day Ash would tell his feeling to her. "Oh okay. Well, good night, Ash." "Good night, May." May was heading out of Ash's room when Ash called her back. "May?" "What is it this time?" "Sweet dreams." "Sweet dreams to you, too." May headed out of Ash's room with a big smile on her face. May went to bed still with a big smile on her face. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:AdvanceShipping Category:Friendship